


Vous Êtes Mon Tout

by Emejig16



Series: Mindless Fluff [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Person, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really loves Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous Êtes Mon Tout

I was sat on the couch with Dan fast asleep against my chest. We were having a Disney movie night, watching some of our favorite films such as,  _wall-E_ , _Aladdin_ ,  _Tangled_ , and  _Up_. We’d been watching movies for almost seven hours, and now Dan had dozed off. He’d entangled our legs together, nuzzled into me and drifted to sleep.

This was one of the things that I loved most about Dan.

_I love how cuddly he got at night._

He was like a warm snuggly teddy bear, but the cuddles were nothing compared to the way he was when he was awake.  _I love his wavy hair and raspy voice_. Not to mention the lazy sleep doused smiles and the way he’d swaddle himself back up in our duvet trying to catch a bit more sleep.

But, it didn’t compare to  _his smile,_  not any smile, his genuine one. The one where I could see his dimples and a full set of teeth. I just l loved the way his face would light up. It warmed my heart and made it flutter with the utmost joy and admiration.

_I love how much he trusted me._

The slight grip he had on my shirt reminded of that. I hated to see him cry or be sad, but it meant the world to me when he would confide in me telling me exactly what was bothering him, and feel comfortable enough to share his emotions with me.

_I love how he always made time to listen to me._

Even on the most busiest of days, if there was something bothering me, he’d stop the day to find out what it was, and see if he could do anything about it. Hell, he’d stop the world for me, and I’d do the same in a heartbeat.

I wrapped my arms around Dan and smiled.

_I love his voice._

I knew he hated it and complained it sounded too feminine, but I loved it. The tenor pitch, fluidness of his speech, and use of words never failed to leave me in awe. He had such a way with words that flowed like honey being poured into hot tea. Not just any tea, but the kind that as soon as you take that first sip, it just soothes all your troubles away with it’s warming qualities, leaving you rejuvenated. 

I pulled him closer to me and kissed the top of his head. I could’ve sworn I saw a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.  

I sighed dreamily. What wasn’t there to love about Dan?

_I love his sarcasm, and wit._

He was funny in his own mildly inappropriate and awkward way, and I couldn’t get enough of it. I could listen to him make bad puns and jokes all day long; To me they were the greatest. 

And then there was  _his dancing_. He was such an awful dancer, but he was just so adorable. The way he would stumble around the flat in his pants, singing along to the pop songs he would never admit that he loved, swaying his hips off time to the music, or doing graceless shuffle, but doing it with such jubilance, that caused any jeers to escape my thoughts leaving me with stupid grin that only he could evoke.

I felt him stir slightly, and nuzzle more into my chest.

_I love his passion._

I adored the way he put his heart into everything. I would sit there in wonder as I watched him take such a simple video idea and turn it into art. Anyone could sit in front of a camera and tell an embarrassing story, but Dan went so many steps further. He brought it to life, and aimed to bring his viewers back in time with him. The countless amount of hours he spent adding tricky photoshop elements, and re-filming and re-re-filming different parts of the video until it was absolutely perfect was astonishing. He did it all out of his enthusiasm for video making, and for all his fans, who weren’t always the nicest.

But then there was his passion when we had sex. It was different, and was so much more powerful. It engulfed all of him with indescribable amounts of fiery desire and sheer love. It was truly the best, and I’m not just saying that because sex is great in general.

I don’t even know how I could even begin to convey the connection. It was stronger than currents of the sea, yet as fragile as the wings of a butterfly. The way he would glisten with sweat, breathing heavily and moaning my name out softly, as his lust manifested itself in the heat of the intimate moment.

_I love his body._

From his chocolately abyss for eyes, to his lightly tanned skin. Oh, and his tummy; it was the cutest. Sure, it wasn’t completely flat, but it was soft and squishy in all the right ways. And then there were his legs; All I can say is that they are by far the most beautiful legs I have ever laid eyes. All of Dan was beautiful. His body was perfection in its purest form.

I felt Dan move again, but this time the light snores had stopped. I looked down at him, and he smiled guiltily. 

“I fell asleep.” He murmured softly.

“Yeah.” I practically whispered, running my hand through his hair.

He yawned and closed his eyes again. “Are you tired?” He asked, lazily draping his arms around my neck.

“Yes.” I placed a kiss to his forehead. “How about we call it night? It’s past four in the morning.” I added.

I was answered with the resumption of his faint snore. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I turned off the movie, and I scooped Dan’s legs up and draped them across my lap. I picked him up and carried him all the way back to our room.

Just as I approached the door, he pecked my cheek lightly. 

“Thank you, I didn’t want to walk.” He said with a faint giggle.

I rolled my eyes and laid him down on the bed. He crawled under the duvet, barely being able to keep his eyes open as I finished a few last things before getting in next to him. He yawned, just as I pulled the covers back.

“Someone’s a sleepy bear.” I said with a light chuckle.

“Just a bit.” Dan mumbled, as he shifted closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my chest. “Goodnight Phil, I love you.” He murmured into my chest.

I looked down at my beautiful boy and just wondered how I got so lucky to find someone as delightful, charming, intelligent, and as intriguing as Dan to love, _and_  have him love me back.

He was my co-worker, my best friend, my flatmate, and my lover. He was my sarcastic twat, my sun and stars, my late-night thoughts, my prize and my soulmate.

He was my resistance, my inspiration, my dance partner, and my dream. But most importantly he was my bear, my danosaur and the center of my universe.

I could go on and on about everything single little thing I loved about Dan, but I didn’t have the right words to articulate the intense devotion I had to him. Plus, it was late and my eyelids were starting to droop and my thoughts were getting more and more jumbled, so I placed one last kiss to Dan’s forehead and thought one last thought:

_I love all of Dan, with every single last part of my heart; after all it was pretty much beating for only him._

“I love you too bear.” I answered back.

He smiled. “Stop thinking and go to sleep.” He added softly.

“Sweet dreams Dan. You are _my everything.”_  I whispered, closing my own eyes.

_“And you are mine.”_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Mindless fluff series is just basically a collection of my short and sweet fluffy fics. None of them are related, aside from the fact that they are all sweet little moments.


End file.
